legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P6/Transcript
(Spore and Slimer are seen in another part of the nest preparing to spar) Spore: Oh man, this is gonna be fun! Slimer: You sure about this? Spore: Trust me Slimer, it'll be fine! You won't hurt me! Slimer: I know but, you're not that well trained. Spore: Amanda's taught me a few moves! Plus a few tactics to fighting as well. Slimer: Well, okay. Spore: Yes! (The two prepare to fight) Slimer: Ready? Spore: Ready! (The infants are seen watching) Red: Go mommy! Pink: Kick his butt! Slimer: Heh, okay kids! Spore: Let's go! Slimer: GO!! (Spore then wraps Slimer up in vines) Spore: Gotcha! Slimer: Wow you attacked that fast? Spore: Manipulating nature has its perks! Slimer: Cool! But... (Slimer oozes out of the vines' grasp) Spore: !! Slimer: You'll have to restrain me better than that! Blue: WOO!!! Yellow: Go mommy! Spore: Oh crap uhhhh.... (Spore then notices Slime wrapping around him) Spore: !!! Slimer: And now! (Spore kicks the slime off and jumps back) Spore: Too close! Slimer: Hey get back here! (Slimer charges toward Spore and jumps toward him) Spore: AH!!! (Slimer tackles Spore down and starts to restrain him) Slimer: Gotcha now! Spore: Oh no! Red: Yeah get him mommy! (Spore struggles to get out) Spore: Damn, you're too....strong! Slimer: Why thank you! Spore: *Thinking* Crap now what?! (Spore then remembers a talk he had with Amanda back home) Amanda: You get it now Spore? Spore: I.....think so? Amanda: It's simple. Just try and wear down the opponent with your attacks until they're open. Spore: How? Amanda:....Exploit weakness. (Those words echo in Spore's mind as it returns to the present) Spore: *Gasp* Exploit weakness! Slimer: What? Spore: I know how to break out now! Slimer: Uhhh- (Spore frees his arm from the slime) Spore: Let's see.....if you can escape this! Red: Mom look out! (Spore rams his hand toward Slimer and stops before he starts tickling her) Slimer: !!! Spore: Thanks for the hint back then Craig! Slimer: *Giggling* H-Hey! That's not fair! Spore: Heh! (Slimer's grip loosens, allowing Spore to escape and stand back up) Spore: Ha! Back up! Slimer: ! Spore: Now let's do this! (Elsewhere, Batty is seen waiting with Silk) Batty: Alright. My friends should be here shortly. Silk: Right. Batty:..... Silk: They're nice people right? Batty: Oh totally! They're all nice! Silk: And they won't make a mess of the place? Batty: Not in the least! Silk: Okay. (A group of Spiderlings exit the pit and crawl over) Silk: Hm? Batty: Awww hey kids! Spiderlings:...…. Batty: What's up? (The Spiderlings crawl up and start crawling around Batty's body) Silk: Awwwww! Batty: Oh well look at this! You're interested in someone that's the not spider person! So cute! Silk: Yeah its true. I'm the only other person they've seen so for them seeing someone not like us is strange to them. Batty: I see. Silk: Doesn't that feel weird though? Batty: Nah. Like I said I lived here so I had plenty of experience with spiders. Silk: Oh that's cool. Batty: Yeah me and Slimer were pretty close with the Queen. Silk: Oh you had a Queen? Batty: Yep! She had a whole nest of Spider Hybrids too! Silk: Oh cool! Batty: *Smile* (Erin then enters the nest) Erin: Hey Batty. Batty: Oh hey Erin! Where's everyone else? Erin: They let me go ahead. (Erin notices the baby spiders) Erin: Uhhhh.... Batty: Oh, they're just getting to know me! Erin: I see. Spiderlings: !!! (The Spiderlings all crawl off of Batty and start to crawl toward Erin) Batty: There they go! Erin: !! Whoa wait wait wait- (All the spiderlings starts to crawl up and around Erin) Erin: K-K-Kids wait! One at a time! Batty: Awww they like you! Silk: Yeah! Erin: K-Kids t-take it easy please! Silk: Man, they haven't seen a human before. They're going insane over it! Batty: Hopefully they know they're not suppose to eat humans. Erin: ! BATTY DON'T SAY THAT WHILE THEY ARE CRAWLING ALL OVER ME!! Batty: *Giggle* Erin: Ooooooh this feels really tingly! Silk: So this human is a friend of yours? Batty: Yeah. This is Erin Lorthare. Silk: Erin Lorthare? Batty: Yep! Silk: Hmmm, I think I heard her name before somewhere. Batty: Wouldn't be surprised if you did. Silk: The stories definitely made her sound....tougher though. Batty: Oh trust me. She is CRAZY tough. Most people would have to be stupid to go against her. Erin: H-HEY! HEY! CHILL OUT THERE! WHOA HEY STOP THAT! Silk:..... Batty: Normally she's......chill though. Silk: I uhhh....see. Erin: Batty please make them calm down! Someone! Silk: Okay okay give her a break kids. (The Spiderlings comply and crawl back onto the floor) Erin: *Shudders* So tingly... Silk: You okay? Erin: Feeling weird but overall unharmed. Silk: Good. (Erin sits beside Batty) Erin: Is this that Spider Targhul you mentioned? Batty: Yep! Silk: Name's Silk. Erin: Erin Lorthare. Silk: Batty told me. Erin: Ah. Silk: That was a....pretty interesting dance there. Erin: Hey! Silk: *Giggle* Batty: That's the big tough Erin Lorthare for you! Erin: *Elbows Batty's arm* Oh stop it you! Batty: *Laughs* Silk: Say, I wonder how Slimer's doing. Batty: Yeah I wonder if she and Spore are done their spar. Erin: Wanna go see? Batty: Sure. (The three get up and head to the sparring area) Erin: Guys? Batty: How's the-....Oh. Spore: Yo guys! Hey Erin! (Spore is seen sitting on top of Slimer as vines tickle her) Slimer: *Laughing* Batty: Well, looks like he won. Erin: Amanda's advice really got to him. Spore: Yep! I exploited weakness and won the spar! And I got a slimy chair to reward myself! Slimer: PLEASE!!! *Laughing* MAKE IT STOP!!! Slimer: No can do! Batty: You enjoy the fight kids? Red: Yeah! Blue: It was okay. Pink: Not too exciting, but it was nice to see Spore improve! Spore: Thanks Pinkie! Pink: No prob! Spore: *Smile* Erin: Man, poor Slimer. (Spore stops his attack and stands up) Slimer: *Panting* Spore: So, is it settled? This our new base? Erin: Yep! Spore: Alright! (Batty goes and helps Slimer up) Batty: You good sweetie? Slimer: That was torture.... Batty: Well hey, at least we know he's not defenseless. Slimer: Good point... Spore: Now come on guys! Let's go get ready! Batty: Right! (Later on, the heroes are seen prepping the nest for their stay as a few look around) Alex: Man, been awhile since we saw this place. Erin: Tell me about it. I still remember sleeping with all those Spiderlings... Jack: Was it fun? Erin: At the time? Not really. Jack: Heh, right. Erin: I was afraid of spiders! Craig: I TOLD you were afraid! Erin: Don't rub it in I get it! And I'm not afraid anymore you know! Jack: We know sweetie. Alex: And we're happy you did. Erin: Yeah. Craig: But hey, now we're staying in a spider nest practically. Fang can feel right at home! (Fang is seen on Craig's shoulder) Fang: Yep! Erin: Heh. Jack: Well, it's getting late. Let's try and get some shut eye sweetie. Erin: Right. Craig: Good night! (The two nod and walk off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts